Bionic Change
by Guardian of the Isis Light
Summary: First story I ever wrote on bionic's. The story is about the duel between the EDI and the German government. The German's hope to build a supersoldier out of organics and bionics, but things horribly wrong!
1. Test

**Bionic Change**

**(An Old Fanfic I wrote Long Time Ago...Currently Rewriting)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Test**

(July 7th 1997) Honey could you get my backpack? You know how I feel about you climbing on mountains you can get seriously hurt. It's okay; my friend say the Storm King Mountain has been scaled by more people who had no such experience! I know, but it's the feeling I have Kelsey! Honey—please don't worry, Storm King hike will be like going to the mall, I believe I will survive! All right, just be safe! Sure, see you at 11 tonight on the tenth.

(Kelsey arrives at Storm King, Olympic National Park trailhead; there are four other people who are friends of hers in the special services, for the Central Intelligence Agency)

Good morning Kelsey, glad you could make it! Me too, my husband did not want me to go. Is he still unemployed? Yes, he does not like to work, but I really want him a get a job at least within the federal government. Yes, that would relieve a lot of worries Kelsey! So what is the weather report? Suppose to be cloudy only, the rain front should be in by July 12th, we'll be off the mountain by them. Ya, I sure don't want to be caught on a mountain that got its name due to horrible weather. You have your backpack? Yes, I'm ready to go. Good, how about you other three? Sure lets go. (Pointing to Kelsey) Ladies first. Why thank you Jake!

(As the five of them reach the summit of Storm King the visibility turns grey, they are in a fog bank and the ground is moist) I did not see this could anywhere near this mountain! Neither did I. (Phoning to the USFS Storm King headquarters) This is Jake to USFS, we ask of weather changes. (USFS Storm King) The weather is changing quickly, it seem the Canadian cold front broke through the Bermuda warm front. (Jake replying) How long will it last, we have five days on Storm King. (USFS) The front is strong, we believe for seven days. (Jake replying) Thank you. Well that's it we turn around; the USFS says that the Canadian cold front is just sitting on us. So we should head down? Yes.

(As they put Kelsey in front to walk down so they see her at all times. As they go around a bend, it begins to down pour and they can't even see the trail. They also can't camp here because the trail is being turned into mud. As the make another turn into the recent rock slide area the trail is lost because of the lack of vegetation, as Kelsey believes she found the trail, the others plan to camp here in the mud—it is to risky to go any further. As Kelsey begins to collect firewood she see a down tree and thinks that would be a great supplier. As she nears the tree, Jake comes out of the tent to see where Kelsey has gone, as he watches her near the fallen tree, the clouds break to show that the tree is hanging over a cliff, he yells at Kelsey to stop, and as Kelsey turns the ground breaks and Kelsey the tree, and three tons of soil fall straight down to finally land at 193 feet, and slide another 40 feet. As the others pour out from the scream and noise, they rush to the cliff side putting themselves in danger as they peer 193 feet down to a glacial lake. As Jake takes out three hundred feet of rope, he ties it around a standing tree and climbs down the mountains face to the muddy debris down on the lakes shore. As one of the other CIA agents calls for help, the leader climbs down next to assist Jake as Jake searches for Kelsey. As Jake runs a pond Kelsey's body it is badly crushed by trees and rocks, as Jake tries to find pulse, he finds her to be barely alive. As Jake is meet by the leader they begin digging out her body. And place it in plastic. As the skies erupt with lighting and fist size hail, they look up to Storm King and tremble to see the mountain moving they grab Kelsey's body and run to the other side of the lake through ankle deep mud and on cobble stones. As Jake looks back it's a landslide and it coming for them. As they run for their lives, it literally kills the other two on the ridge an falls down the Storm King, missing them by inches. As the rain and hail fall harder they see a strange light in the sky, it's a helicopter. As it lands men in black jumpsuits rush out to Jake, the leader, and Kelsey and escort them to safety off Storm King. As they approach a federal hospital, Jake asks how is Kelsey's condition? The doctor says that her body is crushed and she probably wont be able to move much—even if she lives. Jake goes to the leader and tells him of the problem, them he proposes the bionic transplants, and a process they been waiting to apply to a host. The leader is not certain by agree. In the Experiment Department of Technology or EDI for short Les is trying to tell the federal government to wait a little longer to purpose his bionic theory) You know Les if you don't choose your patient for the bionic testing, we will have to shut down your project. What do you want me to do? Ruin a person's normal life that does not really need the machines? You don't even know if they work! Oh they do. (The phone rings) Ya—Les here what do you want? Ah—hi Les this is Jake of the CIA, are you part of EDI? Maybe? I have a patient here for you. What do you mean? For the bionic testing under your mission statement you sent to most of the federal and state governments. What's he condition? Why don't you come down here—we're here at the EDI and Regional Hospital. I'll be right there—no wait—bring her up to the EDI labs, I'll see you here. (Hangs up the phone) Well senator I have to hang up, I have work to do. What do you--? Good-bye. (Closes him connection)

(Les enters the EDI lab) Nurse—where is patient Kelsey? Room 302—why? Nothing, now here's what I want done, there will be no doctors, nurses, or physicians to room 302, just my crew—do you understand? Yes Les.

(Les enters room 302 with fire other men and many black boxes. Les locks the doors, windows are locked, police everywhere, and sheets of specialize paper cover the walls as surgeons open the flesh to remove the bones that have been damaged and replace in with the plates. The legs had to be cut off because of the wounds covering the legs. As they attach the artificial legs, they hook the bone to the mad made bone and rehook veins to artificial sensors, and muscle tendons to the artificial tendons; the same process is done for all replaced parts. As the testing ends surgeons close up the wounds and leave. As Kelsey wake up she notices she is in a hospital. Les sees her awaking and wants to see I the process went to plan) Nice to see you alive and well Kelsey. Who are you, and why does the place seem to be locked down? Well first I am Les I work for the government, and you have been under bionic reconfiguration and right now everything went well by the book. Bionic reconfiguration, what do you mean? You were involved in an accident, you would be paralyzed for life without this process, but we don't know if it successful? May I get up now? In 48 hours your bionics have to adjust. Adjust—what do you mean? You'll find out in 48 hours Kelsey, so just sit tight. That's not hard to do.


	2. The Change

**Chapter 2: The Change**

Well how are you doing? Fine I guess, so what do I have to do to get out of the annoying wheelchair? Well for starters try standing up. Ok—I made it, but it feels weird. Yes it will, okay now try to walk slowly to the door but not fast! Sure. So how do you feel? Strange but okay, weird enough I can feel every step. Yes, you mind controls what you sense to feel. Try thinking not to feel with your feet. Sure. (Kelsey tries but can't master the skill) It does not work. Well maybe this will. (Takes out a needle with a blue fluid) What is that? A test. He jabs it into her leg and pain shoots up her leg, but as she can't stand it, it goes away so the pain is gone) I can't feel it. (Pain comes back) Now I can. You see Kelsey to blood feeds to the sensors that feed to your chip it your mind pain, to sensations of putting your feet in cold water. All right—now we understand that concept, try to walk outside. The ground seems uneven. That's all right, it's normal all right here comes the big part, I want you to run to Bay Street KFC, when we get there we will break for lunch. But that will take hours, it will be dinner when I get there—well you better get going.

(Kelsey begins to run, and staggers a little, but gains control. As she gains momentum she begins to go faster and faster, as she reaches KFC in three minutes, Les is not there, but as she turns around Les just walks in with a smile on his face, Kelsey is panting hard to catch her breath. As they break for lunch they talk) So Les why did you choose me? Well that's easy when a person is born they are given a social security number, and the last three letters usually tell the government if you are expendable or useable. The call numbers for this project is EDI, what's your social security number? 84-44-549, there is no EDI. What does 549 stands for in letters? Ah—5 is an E, 4 is D, and 9 is I—EDI—quite impressive, and sneaky. Yes, but useful. So when you had your accident we had to check your birthright card, also Jake requested the procedure. Now in the hospital I ask what is bionic and you told me to wait 48 hours. Well bionic comes from the Greek word bio for life, and nics for man made parts. So you are trying to say is? That you Kelsey had a near to fatal drop and we at the Department of Technology ran a check and you matched, if not well I was also desperate for my job—I was to be shut down because I did not believe destroying life for science, but with you accident well here we are, you're healed and I still have a job. Okay Les I'll play along, but I must have a life—no science testing for studying at great depth. Agreed, but a word of caution you need to recharge the bionics every week and if it is damaged whatever you do—don't get into water—it will hurt! Oh and one more thing—don't tell no one—third world countries won't be thinking in humanitarian ways to claim the technology you have. Yes Les—well it's getting late and I need to get home. Yes I agree, if you have questions please call me immediately!

(Kelsey arrives home as Les drops her off) Remember Kelsey—no one! Yes Les. (Kelsey enters the house) Honey I'm home, oh there you are—are you all right? All right—Kelsey I thought you were dead! I was wounded; I spent a few days in the hospital and was released today. Well it's good to hear that Kelsey, but I just can't handle your stupidity, so I just finished the legal paper—we're divorced. Why? Because of your friends at the CIA told me that if I left you they would grant me 45 billion dollars, and if I stayed with you only 2 billion to our future children if we had any—so I plan to start anew and give up you. And whatever they did to you—I hope truly that your tortures burn in hell for that matters Kelsey! (He walks out. Kelsey sits down and cry's as she looks at herself)


	3. A Day Kelsey Met Her Match

Chapter 3: A Day Kelsey Met Her Match

One year later 

(After the day Kelsey and her husband divorced Kelsey fell into a deep depression, she tried three times to commit suicide with sleeping medicine till the government had to strike back saying this was enough. Kelsey later got her act together for today Kelsey would meet her match. She was to become a teacher and teach health for three months at John Sedgwick Junior High in 1997, it was her first time and she did not know what would happen. She taught what interested her life science. Every time she sees a child talking bad about life science she pulled the child off to the side and told the importance of school. In the year 1984 two children fell into the grips of the EDI, it was mandatory to see that these two children were to be activated and learn of their gifts as soon as possible, but the government was going to have trouble doing this, but Les did not fear, he had three years to do this and he already knows as much about themselves as they know. The years went by faster then Les had expected and all ready the two children have broke up now one goes to Marcus and the other to John Sedgwick. Les called Kelsey to check on Chris and Jen, of course neither Chris nor Jen or Kelsey knew one another. She was very worried. Les needed to tie these lose ends so he would arrange a certain class to bring Chris and Kelsey and Jen and Kelsey together. At first Kelsey was not sure, but figured to take a shot at it. Les called the school and asked these question: What is their weakest class and what was there strongest class the teacher said for both as being their strongest was English. Kelsey said no way! Then Les asked what was there most enjoyable class? Chris enjoyed P.E. and Jen loved the class of science. So Les looked at Kelsey and she said okay. So Les said that they ought to be able to have a higher collage class on these topics and they would meet on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday)


	4. Hunt For a Red October Of The German

Chapter 4: The Hunt For a Red October Of The German Fleet

(My name is Kelsey, the year is now 2000, I was put under bionic testing. Then had to join the USOBT or The United States of Bionic Testing, but then learned that I was not the only one who was tested on. One of the victims is a named Max who had bionic on the legs, and jaw. Max was a police dog; it was after a cold-blooded killer but was killed by an oncoming vehicle. When I was handed a note that said that two other Humans been tested on, I felt I joined a new planet and was looking for my species. It was a boy and girl, same age and still in school. This surprised me to know that these were kids. Les told me they were 16 years old. Jen is a Norwegian with pieces of Irish, Russian, and British. Chris is German with pieces of Norwegian, and Yugoslavian. But I had no idea that it was going to come down to the point I would have to call for help but the CIA and FBI. It started as a sunny warm Tuesday; the two children came into the room, I said are you Chris and Jen? Chris replied that he was Chris and Jen followed Chris's reply. Chris asked what are they doing here? I said that the government is here to do testing, a decoy had to be placed to get you here) What do you want? You are being tried with bionic stabilizers. What crime have I committed? None Chris, in the year of 92 you two had a terrible accident to be sure I think it was a school bus accident. You both were rushed to the hospital and out of the blue the government showed up. They quietly did there testing on Jen with Bionic's and Chris with bionic stabilizers—now they haven't been at full max, so in 1997 they got reports that they turned on and begun to show results slowly not to waste energy cells—you're almost out of energy. And over time you may have noticed an decreasing performance because in 1996 Jen's overheated, and yours Chris where crushed in 1994 by the Neo-Nazis chase at the Kitsap County Fair, by the end of 2000 they will be out of energy and you both will be paralyzed.

Mrs. Kelsey to tell you the truth I am sorry to say I don't believe your story! You don't? Yep—it's impossible a machine can help you that long without maintained energy I mean were talking about nine years. Yes, you house has acted as an energy supply, every time you listen to music, vacuum your floor, or cook food in the microwave you extract energy that is transferred to you bionics without hurting you. You speak science fiction—lets go Jen. (Both Chris and Jen get up, but Kelsey lock the deadbolt) What's going on Kelsey? I have to tell you one more thing, stay away from the Nazi government, they will claim you as a friend then trap you. That's too hard to believe. (Ring) Well there is the bell I have to go. So do I. (Said David then Jen) Before you leave do you believe me? Nope—you're crazy. Then I have only one thing to do I have to watch you and call Les and tell him you don't believe me. I have to go to class now! Don't worry about that. (Said Les) As of this minute you've been signed to a school on a military base in Eastern Washington. Well you get this right Les; I have no need to go to any military camp. Does not matter, you have three hours to be packed up, I will drop you off at your house and see you in three hours. You will be able to bring one friend along to keep you company—choose wisely!

(Kelsey drops Chris off with nine soldiers) Chris what are you doing home so early? I have to pack up in three hours. What do you mean? Mother can't talk, the government came to my school, this lady with machines in her told us we are being sent to death camps, I am being transported to a secret Military base in Eastern Washington, there is this girl named Jen—she has the same death warrant as I do. When will you be back? Never, time is running out, call my friend David, tell him to come over, also tell him he better pack for a month or two. Okay, but this better not be a joke! (On the phone) Hello David, Chris wants you to come to his farewell party; you better pack for a couple months. All right David see you in an hour.

(David arrives at Chris's house) What's going on Chris? I will let her explain. My name is Kelsey, what is you full name? David Ditzenbach. Nice to meet you David. So what is this I am hearing about Chris? In 92 a accident on January 8th, sent Chris to the hospital, there he was tested his bionics, but the hospital soon was attacked by German Nazi's who unwired his legs by crushing the wires and they took him away. Jen on the other hand was electrocuted when her wires burned up. So is Chris ever coming back? Yes, the USOBI will return him in a few years. Years, why not months? Don't worry it is not like he is going to a German Concentration Camp. How about this I will let him call every Friday and Mondays, and will bring him home on holidays.


	5. Did You Say This Is Not A Boot Camp?

Chapter 5: Did You Say This Is Not A Boot Camp?

(After I got through Chris's mother wanting to keep her son, it was a long and quiet drive. When I was on the eastern side of Washington I was joined by two police cars. When we passed a sign that read, "All Unauthorized Cars Pass Yellow Line Will Be Shot!" When Chris and David saw the sign both finally had enough. At 50 miles per hour they made their escape on a curve. The rolled out together out of the car and down the canyon and disappeared, but I knew that David would soon find out that he too was implanted by bionics and running on low. (David and Chris alone. When I figured to go with Chris to Eastern Washington I wish that the car was not so hot, it was that hot that you could cook an egg, of course that is just a matter of speech. When we passed that sign that said 'All Unauthorized Cars Pass Yellow Line Will Be Shot!" I almost wanted to have a heart attack. So as we planned we dove out of the car hit the road with a painful break and rolled down the hill hitting rocks, bushes, weeds, more rocks, a fire ants nest, and even more sharp rocks to stop in small muddy creek. When I got myself together I got on feet and fell—as I looked at my leg the skin broke and I could see only machine parts with a broken park from what I thought, when Chris looked at me I passed out. When I woke up, Chris was dropping water on my face, as I looked at him, I hurried to check my leg hoping it was a nightmare, but as I looked at the wired, tubes, and metal I freaked out. As Chris looked at the machine, he noticed that the energy cell was broken, as he thought to himself, he pressed hard on his arm and the skin broke, he is part machine too. As he pulls out the energy coil cell he cant move his left hand, but hands the cell to me with him right hand. As I looked at the device, I took out the broken piece placed it in my pocket, and inserted the cell into my leg, as the cell was inserted, I could move my leg. As we got to the road Chris and I knew we had miles to cover to be free so we figured to walk 25 miles in daylight and run 75 miles at night to hopefully keep warm. By the third day we covered 200 miles and came a pond a run down gas station and rolled nickels for a bottle of water, the man asked us where our transportation was? We pointed to our feet or what was left of them. I asked how many miles away are the Cascades? We said 30 miles to go. I asked if he could give Chris and I a ride and he agreed. At 5:00 AM in the morning the rubber hit the road. He asked what we were doing ways way out there? I replied a kidnap at Olalla. Then he said when I reach the mountains where will I go, I said to Johnston's Ridge, so he took us all the way to Coldwater Visitor Center. There we thanked him. As Chris and I walked to Johnston's Ridge we traveled 250 miles on foot in three days and 300 miles in vehicle in one day, it is an amazing record for me. But far in my mind I knew Kelsey and the EDI would be looking for Chris and I)


	6. American Nor German Side: Choose One

Chapter 6: American Nor German Side: Choose One

(When we reached Johnston's Ridge David had arranged a plane to leave Johnston Ridge, his mother was there to pick him up. He told me that the USFS and the USGS had a thing with Human experiments. When the USGS lady took me in her office, she said what's my name?) Chris. (A USFS personal walks in and says that the government has reported a missing children Named Chris and David, the rest was based strictly biocommercial information of a 'Life Machine' or 'Bionics') Is this true information Chris and David? Right. How about this we will give you round trip to Germany. So the American government will have to give you freedom. Chris and David this is what you'll have to do…talk to the German Volcanologist about the entry to there country. You will leave American at 5:00 AM.

(At Airport preparing to leave airport) Boarding flight 987 bound to Berlin, Germany. (Chris and David board the plane)

12 Hours go by 

Welcome to Germany please exit side doors. Hi I am Chris. Am I am David, we are here to talk to Volcanologist of Germany, do you understand me? Ya—follow me.

Back in America 

What do you mean Chris and David are in West Germany, there has been Nazis reported there, I would have you in the brig for this Captain—now find those children!

Back in Germany, Kelsey arrives 

Where your Nazi leader? What makes you say that? Well for starters you wear the Nazi bars on your arm, and you have a short haircut.

In the waiting room in Germany airport 

Well well well, we have both David and Chris, how are your bionics? What? In 92 it was I who rampaged both your hospitals, did they replenish you? No, I escaped the military camp and we both walked 200 miles. Well, I guess that you're here I can finish my task to destroying the impure for once and all. (He pulls out a German Luger, as he points the door is smashed down an the police kill the volcanologist. As the Volcanologist falls dead, Kelsey enters and takes Chris and David back to the private jet) Don't worry we're going home. (The German ambassador stops Kelsey) Mrs. Kelsey stop where you're at. (The German army appears behind the ambassador) So Chris and David, we of Germany greet you in peace, and wish you to stay, but not are your will—so what's it going to be American nor German life: choose one. David and I plan to return to American, even though this country is offering—American is home.

The ambassador moves to the side and the three leave for the plane 

In America 

David did you even have any relations to the Nazis? Nope, or should I say Nine? David did you know what could have happen to both you and Chris is Germany? Nope—because neither he nor I exist, he is dead as so am I. You're a horrible liar—but you have potential kid. It's been swell working with comrade Les, but this is where you let us go. I time yes, but I have to say you look good for a dead man! Why thank you. (David exits Les's office)


	7. Out Of The Darkness, Into The Light

Chapter 7: Out Of The Darkness, Into The Light To Final Destruction

**Note to reader**This is the last stage, the last chapter to 'Bionic Change' which started as a small experiment on Kelsey to the two children, with the dissolve of the rising Nazi government, and change of lives due to David's interaction after finding he too is part machine—the question remains is how many others are running out of energy, is there time you can't remember, or are you one of those changed by bionics? Writing this book, but with such little results thus is why it ended so quickly. Because this story was short ended I figured to explain the people and what happened to the USOBT, but I will leave that for your imagination to make and to ponder on

So what happened to the Bionic testing? It was discontinued—reason? Out of fund money. Nope it will soon rise again. If you liked this short story then your in luck, a new one is in the making.

2004 Edit of hope

**The end—for now—system shutdown**

**To be restarted—please stand by**


End file.
